Remembered
by Rickashay
Summary: She was alive and remembers the mate who loved the human. He is dead and remembers the crying mate who always stood beside him. They both remembered the anger they held for each other, but they loved each other despite everything. Inutaisho/Sessmom
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

Pairing Inutaisho and Sesshomaru's Mother.

Rated T for some violent kissing and a brief mention of rape.

Sesshomaru's Mother has the human appearance of a fourteen-year-old girl, old enough to be married in that time.

Remembered

He knew it wasn't fair to deny her right for her mate. Everything she had every given him was selfless; she had given him her love as he took the human into the secret room in the human's palace. It wasn't fair that he moved so quickly to save the human as well as the hangyou. But she was holding on as he felt his soul being carried to a human to be reincarnated for a new life.

Long ago he remembered holding a young demon, fourteen in human appearance, ready to take what she was offering. He was in fact male and would take a chance to explore the wet mouth pressed against his. He hadn't meant to hurt her with his fangs, although she had fangs of her own but not nearly as sharp or poisonous as his.

He remembered her anger towards him as she asked him why he hated her. Holding her in his arms he responded with much more tenderness then expected from him. He had learned so much in his long life; one thing was he should have been a better mate to her.

As he remembered his pregnant human whore being correctly announced to be pregnant with his nose detecting the unusual scent, he had purposely sought her out and told her the truth. She had never reacted harshly to bad news when coming from him, but as he stood four inches taller then her, he could feel the mixed emotions she had in her mark. It was that day when he unmercifully took her, her cry for him to stop ringing in his deaf ears as she begged him to release her from the binding process of mating.

He remembered listening outside her window, unknown to the demons thanks to hiding his scent from the others. He had not expected the small voice inside telling her friend that was actually her maid that love was a weakness, but smiling as she said she had been the weakest demon to ever live.

He remembered holding her hand as she fought the tears threatening to spill from her sleepy eyes. Another nightmare wasn't a rare thing for her, but one day he inquired why she was afraid of these dreams, she had told him that she saw him with a human holding a hangyou in her arms. Sometimes she would mention other creatures that were described as an old enemy of his, he was of course shocked to even think of abandoning her let alone die for a human by the hands of a familiar enemy of his.

He remembered the hatred filled eyes as she gazed coldly into the depth of his eyes, only to receive an equally cold stare. He hadn't noticed when she became pale and teary. For some reason he found it very refreshing from the life of being with the human to rest his chest against her curvy figure. Why she allowed him to pain her was the one thing he found very confusing with his sometimes-mysterious mate.

One thing he clearly remembered was watching her white hair shining clearly in the moonlight as she tilted her head forward to let out the mournful howl. She had never been someone to admit her feelings, but he found out that as long as she held him in her heart, he could understand the trial she was going through every time he was away.

He remembered the first time her father approached him with a smile before telling him she was ready to be taken. He had been careful with her the first time, mainly being the reason she was very uncomfortable with what he was doing to her and that it was her first time experiencing the mating technique of dog demons.

The last thing he remembered about her was looking down at her face filled with tears before he faced Ryukotsusei. He needed to protect both his whore and his mate.

Was it interesting? Was it sad?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

Pairing Inutaisho and Sesshomaru's mother.

Warning! Containing abuse, kissing, and a fourteen-year-old marrying Inutaisho.

Rated T

Her point of view for the story called Remembering.

Two hundred years it has been since that day he sacrificed himself for the hangyou. She couldn't blame him for having an affair with the human, although she tried hard to convince him to stay longer at her own palace, but he claimed that it would worry Izayoi. He had been so careful of the human's feelings, unlike his first mate that openly told him what she thought of the human. She could have easily told him that it was hurting her that he seemed to care for the human so much, but something held her back as she received a slap in reply. She remembered climbing into their bed and holding onto his body as if it was the life keeping her alive. One day she had told him not to go to her, at first he didn't understand what was wrong with her, but when he smelled the unfamiliar male demon in the palace he stayed for fourteen days in a row.

She remembered the sweet kisses he shared with her, and sometimes the violent mouth trailing down her neck to her shoulder. Holding tightly onto him as he prepared himself to fight Ryukotsusei, she whispered the words she kept locked in her heart for fear that he would reject her.

She remembered the small smile he would give her as she begged him to stop waiting to have her. His rough and callused hands in my hair, caressing in smooth circles when she tilted her head up to bare her throat, silently telling him to mark her.

She remembered the soft fur hanging over his shoulder as he pulled her closer to warm her cold flesh. Her own fur would wrap tightly around his waist as she felt his arousal along with her own.

She remembered him slaying a hundred demons, saving a hundred demons, and captivating a hundred demons with his smile. She of course had been one of the demons captivated by him, although she was stronger then most demons she was considered weak by having the weakness considered love.

She remembered often reminding herself that she was in fact his mate even though he would leave for long periods of time to be with the human. One thing she never needed to remind her of was that she was his and his alone. Never once did she doubt her love for him, even when the human stepped on her territory.

She remembered him supporting her as she pushed one last time to give birth to one of the most powerful demon the would ever live. Crushing his hand between hers, she cried out as well as him when the pain increased. Only perfection was seeing in her eyes as she gazed at the golden eyes he inherited from his father. Although she did in fact of golden eyes, hers had the spark of mischief hiding beneath the covered eyes, coated with indifference when she fought.

She remembered him watching her laugh as she held tightly onto the son, who had asked the most innocent question a young demon could.

She remembered his eyes softening for the briefest moment as he wiped away the stray lock of hair with his clawed hands. Watching her tears flow down her face like a river, well dropping down on the ground near her feet. His hand reached for hers as he pressed her other hand other over his heart. The steady beating of his heart pounded in her ears as her breathing deepened to show her attraction to him.

She remembered his hands loosening her kimono as he kissed the red mark on her shoulder. Her fourteen-year-old body was sore from giving herself to this demon last night. For some reason it was a soothing and calming feeling when licked the burning mark. His hands gently placed on her hips as he continued to calm her nerves with him breathing in her hair well holding her tightly to his chest.

She remembered one afternoon his face clouded with concern as he stepped from the shadows to greet her smile with a frown on his brow. He was stiff as she embraced with her arms, silently begging for a kiss on her ruby lips to welcome him home. His eyes darkened when he was about to tell her the news about the female human. The soft sound of footsteps behind her was the signal the Sesshomaru had joined them to give a cold welcome home to his father, but instead he heard the soft sobs of his mother as she asked him why he would do such a thing.

She remembered holding his head in her lap as he growled angrily about the panther demons disappearing from their territory. His arm thrown around her waist as he pressed his head into her chest to receive the comfort he was begging for.

She remembered his smile as she let her last tear fall from her cheek.

Tell me what you think.


End file.
